castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Mystic Emporium
The Mystic Emporium is a feature that allows you to buy every day up to 6 random items called "Mysterious goods" (or more if you use the Refresh button), in exchange for Favor Points or Gold. Among other things, it allows you to purchase copies of Favor Generals even if you've already bought 12 copies before - making it possible to promote Favor Generals past 5 stars. Basic Information It is stated in game that "Mysterious goods will update at 0:00". However if you don't want to wait for the list to update, you can click a button to refresh it for 5 FP. Be aware though that after 5 clicks on this button, its price will change to 10 FP. And after 15 more clicks, it will change to 20 FP. It then probably remains on 20 FP no matter how many times you click, so you can actually purchase an unlimited number of items from the Mystic Emporium every day. At midnight, when the Mysterious goods update, the button resets to 5 FP. Many of those items were previously not available directly for purchase, and had to be obtained by other means in the game (events, guild conquest, monster hunting...), such as Enhance or Refine Crystals, Lumber & Iron Ore, Hero and Evolution Crystals, and Hero Potions. Other items could already be purchased directly from the Oracle, and can be found at a discounted price in the Mystic Emporium. Full Energy and Stamina Potions, Favor Generals, Chest rolls... However items can be found at varying prices, and if you aren't lucky, the price may not be discounted at all compared to the regular price. The Mystic Emporium can be found in game by clicking "Mystical" (Facebook - web3) in the Oracle tab. Items & Prices The same item can have different prices. Observations & Statistics Generalities * 1 out of the 6 displayed items always costs Gold (most of the time Lumber or Iron Ore). * 2 out of the 6 items are always Favor Generals. * Lumber & Iron Ore are only purchasable with Gold. Favor Generals Favor Generals always cost 30 FP. The only reason to buy them from the Mystic Emporium is to bypass the limit of 12 copies purchasable through the Oracle "Favor Generals" tab, in order to promote them beyond 5 stars. All Favor Generals (61 at the time of the Mystic Emporium introduction) seem to be available through the Mystic Emporium. However there are a few things to note: * Most heroes (57) have approximately a 3.5% chance to appear once in the set of 6 items. * Katherine, Barbarus and Dolomar have approximately a 0.375% chance to appear once in the set of 6 items, according to current reports. They are probably set to appear about 10 times less than other Favor Generals. They are among the most wanted heroes, which is probably the reason why it was decided they would appear a lot less. * Ephraline has never been seen yet (according to current reports, 0% chance). This might be an oversight or a bug, as there seem to be no valid reason to remove her from the Mystic Emporium. All other items Certain items have a higher probability to show up than others. According to current reports, here is the chance for each item (disregarding its quantity) to appear once in the set of 4 items (Favor Generals are not accounted for): In the same way, each quantity for an item has a different probability to appear. Notably: Additionally, in the same way, the items' prices have different probabilities to appear. Notably: Other interesting statistics In each set of 6 items, the one item that costs Gold has (disregarding the quantities): *66.3% chance to be either Lumber or Iron Ore; *16.0% chance to be an Evolution Crystal; *16.3% chance to be a Hero Potion; *1.4% chance to be a Hero Crystal. Notes * Introduced September 5, 2018. * First discussion thread (forums) * The Mystic Emporium is available for players of any level. Favor Generals from the Oracle that would normally be unlocked at a certain level only will show up for players of the lowest level, making them available a lot sooner. However you won't be able to buy their associated equipment until you reach the required level, as the pieces of equipment don't show up in the Mystic Emporium. * The Mystic Emporium allows you to buy a copy of a Favor General even if you already have 12 copies of it (or even 20 copies). This means that with time and luck (or money if you refresh with FP), after buying 8 new copies, you will be able to promote your Favor General to 6 stars, then 7 stars (with 13 additional copies) and even 8 stars (21 additional copies). It is however extremely hard/costly to attain (total of 42 additional general copies required for a total of 1260 FP even without refreshing). ** If you do not own all 12 copies prior to buying one copy from the Mystic Emporium, it will count as one of those 12. * Items bought from the Mystic Emporium do not count towards Campaign requirements (Blue/Red/Green Crystals, Lumber & Iron Ore, Hero Crystals). * At the time of the launch of the Mystic Emporium, items available through it are (in variable quantities): ** Favor Generals ** Free chest roll ** Full Energy & Stamina Potion ** Hero Crystals ** All Evolution Crystals ** All Hero Potions ** Lumber & Iron Ore ** Refine & Enhance Crystals * "Mysterious goods will update at 0:00" means that the list of items refreshes at midnight PST, which is 7:00 am UTC. Most European countries are at UTC+1 during winter time (=> 8 am) and UTC+2 during summer time (=> 9 am). * The statistics offered in this post, as of December 2018, are based on on a dataset of 7,300 emporium rolls (43,000 items seen). Category:Oracle